Susan
|Row 6 title = Family |Row 6 info = Ms. Pompoms (mother) Mr. Pompoms (father) |Row 7 title = First appearance |Row 7 info = }} Susan Pompoms was the last major character to be introduced in EGS. Initially a friend of Sarah and an extreme feminist, Susan has developed friendships with all other major characters. As a reaction to seeing her father's affair with a blonde woman and her parents' subsequent divorce at an early age, events that have been partially shown in the Sleepy Time and Grace's Birthday Party storylines, she colors her hair dark blue and prefers and enforces the use of her middle name to avoid similarity with the blonde woman. Susan lives with her mother in a mansion and works in a video store. History When Susan was a young girl she couldn't sleep one night. When she went to her father, she found him with a young blond woman. When her mother got back the next day, she told her about it through tears. Susan first appeared in the comic as a feminist friend of Sarah. When Elliot was turned into a girl, Susan tried to recruit him into the school's feminist group and ranted about how men where awful. Later When Omega Goo attacked, Susan pulled a fire alarm to evacuate everyone, then called Nanase to come and fight it. After the fight was over and everyone had calmed down, she was shocked when Elliot defended Ellen from what he thought would be a punishment and incarceration. When she got to Tedd's house, Jeremy quickly found her and forced to pet him, while he slept on her lap. She was trapped until she scared everyone away with a big happy smile. The next day at school, Susan was invited to have lunch with Sarah, Elliot, and Tedd. While there she revealed that her name is Tiffany, Shes a natural blond, and her parents are divorced. During the events of Night Out she invited Ellen, Justin and Nanase to her house to watch movies. When her mother came and found Justin, she defending him by claiming he was gay, not knowing that he was. Before the movies where started she asked Ellen to come to her room, when she got there she asked Ellen to use her powers on her. After She and Ellen has a little talk she asked Ellen to turn her back, only to realize that her died hair was now blonde. After the first movie was finished Nanase asked Susan if they could talk privately. When Nanase was complaining about Ellen's pheromones attracting her. Susan revealed that Tedd told her that Ellen does not release the special pheromones that attract everyone. During the events of Painted Black, Susan stayed behind and had her blonde hair braided by Justin. After Painted Black Susan came to school wearing a Star Trek shirt, Sarah took this as a warning, but Tedd decided to friendly tease her, when they got in a slap fight that gave the principal an idea, Tedd revealed that he thought their friendship is based on mocking. When Elliot was trying to recruit people for Grace's Birthday party she didn't want to go, until her logical and curious side convinced her to do it. During the birthday party she took notes on her experiences as a man and finished that night by kissing Justin. When the principal of North Moperville High revealed his plans to have school uniforms, including a skirt for girls, Susan vocally opposed the idea and out right refused to wear the girl's uniform. After trading uniforms with Tedd, she wore the boy's uniform to school, and almost had the students on her side, until she revealed she only intended to fight for the right to wear pants and vests. Relationships Justin Susan and Justin initially bonded over a shared love of Star Trek. When staying over at her house, Susan "lied" to her mother about Justin being gay, thus learning the truth moments later. During Grace's party, while both were transformed, they kissed and might have gone farther if not for a light burning out. Catalina Catalina was initially introduced as a member of Susan's feminist club. She has hinted at being gay, asking Susan out. Susan explained that, while wishing she was a lesbian, is not interested that way, which upset Catalina. Susan expressed an interest in being friends with Catalina, which she readily accepts. Tedd Initially Susan's opposite, they both learned to tolerate each other after Sarah and Elliot started dating. They've become friends, each one lessening the other's extreme attitudes and views. Tedd considers there relationship based on mutual teasing Abilities Susan is a master at using hammers. Her use of the hammers has lessened as the comic, and her most common target Tedd, has matured. Susan learned magic in France, but has only been shown summoning a sword Quotes Equality? Who said anything about equality? Female superiority all the way, sister! (28-06-02) Trivia And as Dan Shive states in the webcomic Grace was supposed to be more evil and blonde. He saysneeded that the Shadetail/Grace character had changed to the Grace we all know and love. A remnant of the original version of Grace became her own character and she became Susan. *Another Note that She Sorta Resembels to a Female Version of Kevin Leven From Ben 10 Alien Force. (only NOT with the Absorbing ability and a Classical Car) Picture gallery References Category:Main characters